Invasion of Chaos
|premiery=1.03.2004 |pref=IOC |tcg=112 |pop=Dark Crisis |nas=Ancient Sanctuary }} Invasion of Chaos to dziesiąty ogólnoświatowy booster TCG, stworzony z dwóch japońskich zestawów Controller of Chaos i Invader of Darkness. Angielska wersja występuje w dwóch nakładach - ogólnoświatowy o prefiksie IOC-EN i amerykański o prefiksie IOC. Lista kart |- |IOC-EN000 |Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End |Effect Monster |Secret Rare |- |IOC-EN001 |Ojama Yellow |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN002 |Ojama Black |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN003 |Soul Tiger |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN004 |Big Koala |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN005 |Des Kangaroo |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN006 |Crimson Ninja |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN007 |Strike Ninja |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN008 |Gale Lizard |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN009 |Spirit of the Pot of Greed |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN010 |Chopman the Desperate Outlaw |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN011 |Sasuke Samurai #3 |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN012 |D.D. Scout Plane |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN013 |Berserk Gorilla |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN014 |Freed the Brave Wanderer |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN015 |Coach Goblin |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN016 |Witch Doctor of Chaos |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN017 |Chaos Necromancer |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN018 |Chaosrider Gustaph |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN019 |Inferno |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN020 |Fenrir |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN021 |Gigantes |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN022 |Silpheed |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN023 |Chaos Sorcerer |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN024 |Gren Maju Da Eiza |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN025 |Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN026 |Drillago |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN027 |Lekunga |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN028 |Lord Poison |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN029 |Bowganian |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN030 |Granadora |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN031 |Fuhma Shuriken |Equip Spell |Rare |- |IOC-EN032 |Heart of the Underdog |Continuous Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN033 |Wild Nature's Release |Normal Spell |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN034 |Ojama Delta Hurricane!! |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN035 |Stumbling |Continuous Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN036 |Chaos End |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN037 |Yellow Luster Shield |Continuous Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN038 |Chaos Greed |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN039 |D.D. Designator |Normal Spell |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN040 |D.D. Borderline |Continuous Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN041 |Recycle |Continuous Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN042 |Primal Seed |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN043 |Thunder Crash |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN044 |Dimension Distortion |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN045 |Reload |Quick-Play Spell |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN046 |Soul Absorption |Continuous Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN047 |Big Burn |Normal Trap |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN048 |Blasting the Ruins |Normal Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN049 |Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell |Counter Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN050 |Tower of Babel |Continuous Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN051 |Spatial Collapse |Continuous Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN052 |Chain Disappearance |Normal Trap |Rare |- |IOC-EN053 |Zero Gravity |Normal Trap |Rare |- |IOC-EN054 |Dark Mirror Force |Normal Trap |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN055 |Energy Drain |Normal Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN056 |Giga Gagagigo |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN057 |Mad Dog of Darkness |Normal Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN058 |Neo Bug |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN059 |Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN060 |Terrorking Salmon |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN061 |Blazing Inpachi |Normal Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN062 |Burning Algae |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN063 |The Thing in the Crater |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN064 |Molten Zombie |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN065 |Dark Magician of Chaos |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN066 |Gora Turtle of Illusion |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN067 |Manticore of Darkness |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN068 |Stealth Bird |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN069 |Sacred Crane |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN070 |Enraged Battle Ox |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN071 |Don Turtle |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN072 |Balloon Lizard |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN073 |Dark Driceratops |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN074 |Hyper Hammerhead |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN075 |Black Tyranno |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN076 |Anti-Aircraft Flower |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN077 |Prickle Fairy |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN078 |Pinch Hopper |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN079 |Skull-Mark Ladybug |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN080 |Insect Princess |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN081 |Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN082 |Torpedo Fish |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN083 |Levia-Dragon Daedalus |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN084 |Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness |Effect Monster |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN085 |Cannonball Spear Shellfish |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN086 |Mataza the Zapper |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN087 |Guardian Angel Joan |Effect Monster |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN088 |Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN089 |Getsu Fuhma |Effect Monster |Rare |- |IOC-EN090 |Ryu Kokki |Effect Monster |Common |- |IOC-EN091 |Gryphon's Feather Duster |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN092 |Stray Lambs |Normal Spell |Rare |- |IOC-EN093 |Smashing Ground |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN094 |Dimension Fusion |Normal Spell |Ultra Rare |- |IOC-EN095 |Dedication through Light and Darkness |Quick-Play Spell |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN096 |Salvage |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN097 |Ultra Evolution Pill |Normal Spell |Rare |- |IOC-EN098 |Multiplication of Ants |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN099 |Earth Chant |Ritual Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN100 |Jade Insect Whistle |Normal Spell |Common |- |IOC-EN101 |Destruction Ring |Normal Trap |Rare |- |IOC-EN102 |Fiend's Hand Mirror |Normal Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN103 |Compulsory Evacuation Device |Normal Trap |Rare |- |IOC-EN104 |A Hero Emerges |Normal Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN105 |Self-Destruct Button |Normal Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN106 |Curse of Darkness |Continuous Trap |Rare |- |IOC-EN107 |Begone, Knave! |Continuous Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN108 |DNA Transplant |Continuous Trap |Common |- |IOC-EN109 |Robbin' Zombie |Continuous Trap |Rare |- |IOC-EN110 |Trap Jammer |Counter Trap |Super Rare |- |IOC-EN111 |Invader of Darkness |Effect Monster |Secret Rare |} Kategoria:Boostery TCG